Punishment for you
by Veldytheflamelady
Summary: Fanfict ketiga dari saya. Ttg Tsuna yang ngerasa bosan banget dengan pekerjaan yang numpuk.. dan memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Apa ya? ;3 Makanya.. baca aja! Setting sebelum TYL arc, 1827! XD


Pairing : 1827 slight 8059? Dan mungkin juga ada 6996…

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Amano Akira.. bukan punya saya yang jelas bernama beda. Tapi ide dan plot milik saya loh..

Fict ketiga yang dipost di sini… Kayaknya rada aneh…. Tapi.. sudah deh..

ENJOY! XD

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya di Milan, Italia. Udara terasa panas menyengat namun angin yang berhembus menghilangkan panas hari itu. Orang-orang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari mereka biasanya, begitu juga dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi, bos ke-10 kelompok Mafia Vongola, yang akan berumur 21 tahun 4 bulan lagi.

Tsuna menguap lebar dan dengan mata sayumembaca kertas-kertas laporan yang bertumpuk diatas meja kerjanya. Setelah membaca sampai selesai, Tsuna menghela nafas dan kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas itu lalu menumpukkannya ke bagian yang sudah selesai.

Tsuna mengambil kertas yang lain dan membacanya lagi. Membubuhkan tanda tangannya lalu diletakkan ke tumpukan yang sudah selesai. Membaca lagi, menumpukkannya. Membaca, menumpukkannya. Berulang-ulang tiada habisnya.

Brak!

Tsuna melempar penanya ke atas meja kerjanya dan sambil menggeram pelan menyandarkan punggungnya. Tsuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembuskannya. Dia melihat kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul 2 sore. Tsuna merengut kesal. Sudah 6 jam dia berkutat dengan tumpukan laporan yang tidak kunjung habis. Setiap sehari selalu begitu. Sangat membosankan.

Tsuna melirik ke tumpukan kertas-kertas yang belum dibacanya dan mendengus kesal, lalu memandang langit dari jendela ruang kerjanya yang berukuran sangat besar. Hari ini sangat cerah, namun dia malah terkurung disi--. Tunggu? Terkurung? Tidak ada yang mengurung Tsuna, hanya tumpukan kertas itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa keluar. Tsuna ingin sekali membakar kertas-kertas itu, tapi apa yang akan dilakukan tetua Vongola bila mengetahui dia membakar kertas laporan yang mungkin ada yang penting.

Tsuna memandang lesu cincin Vongolanya dan untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. 10 menit kemudian, mata Tsuna terbelalak lebar dan kemudia pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum lebar. Tsuna segera berdiri dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gokudera Hayato, sang pemilik cincin awan, bersenandung kecil sambil membawa setumpukkan kertas laporan lain yang akan ia berikan kepada boss yang paling ia sayangi yaitu Tsuna. Kertas-kertas ini sudah ia kerjakan dan tinggal menunggu tanda tangan dari Tsuna.

Belakangan ini, laporan terus saja berdatangan dan jelas membuat semuanya sibuk. Gokudera tahu kalau Tsuna pasti merasa sangat capek dengan seluruh pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan pria itu, karena itu pria berambut perak itu akan melakukan apapun yang ia bisa untuk mengurangi beban pekerjaan Tsuna, walaupun dia harus lembur. Apapun untuk Tsuna yang sangat ia hormati dan juga sayangi.

Gokudera tiba di depan pintu ruang kerja Tsuna dan kemudian mengetuk pintu perlahan. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Gokudera coba mengetuk lagi. Tidak ada tanggapan. Apakah mungkin Tsuna tertidur? Gokudera mengecek jam tangannya. Jam 3.15.

"Juudaime?" ujar Gokudera sambil membuka pintu dan mendapati ruangan yang kosong melompong. Gokudera mengernyitkan dahinya dan segera mengecek dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan, mungkin-mungkin ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi semuanya seperti biasa dan jendela juga terkunci rapat.

Gokudera berjalan menuju pintu yang mengarah ke kamar tidur Tsuna. Dia mengetuk pintu lagi, namun tidak ada tanggapan. Gokudera membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dan sekali lagi mendapati ruangan yang kosong. Gokudera melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan kemudian setelah meletakkan tumpukan kertas laporan itu, dia bergegas keluar dari ruang kerja Tsuna dengan muka panik. Dimana Tsuna?

Gokudera berjalan sangat cepat setengah berlari dan kemudian tanpa mengetuk lagi, langsung membuka pintu ruangan lain.

"Oi Yamamoto, dimana Juudaime?!" tanya Gokudera dengan nafas terengah-engah ke seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam spiky yang merupakan pemilik cincin hujan dengan nama Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung dan kemudian melepaskan kacamatanya. "Tsuna? Aku tidak melihatnya. Ada apa?" Gokudera menelan ludah lalu tanpa menjawab segera berlari keluar lagi. Yamamoto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu berlari keluar mengikuti Gokudera yang berlari menuju ke ruang makan.

"Hoi! Gokudera! Ada apa?! Hei tunggu!"

"Juudaime tidak ada di ruangannya, tidak ada di ruangan kau. Dimana dia?" ujar Gokudera cepat dan tersirat kepanikan dari suaranya. Gokudera membuka agak kasar pintu ruang makan dan mendapati duo Mist Guardian, Chrome dan juga Mukuro yang sedang menikmati minum teh sore sambil mengerjakan kerjaan mereka.

"Ah, Gokudera-san. Mau ikut minum teh?" tanya Chrome dengan sopannya sambil mengangkat gelas tehnya tersenyum kecil. Gokudera mendengus kesal.

"Tidak perlu. Dimana Juudaime?" Mukuro mengangkat mukanya dari kertas yang ia baca.

"Tsunayoshi? Tidak ada disini. Bukankah dia ada di ruangannya?" tanya Mukuro sambil meminum tehnya lagi.

"Kalau Juudaime ada di ruangannya, tentu aku tidak perlu mencarinya, Kepala Nanas bodoh!" balas Gokudera kesal namun semakin panik. "Dimana Juudaime??"

"Tidakkah Tsuna ada memberitahumu kemana dia pergi, Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto melipat kedua tangannya. Duo mist guardian menatap Gokudera.

"Tidak. Kalau ada, aku pasti ingat, bodoh! Gawat…" ungkap Gokudera mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Di hari sibuk seperti ini, Tsuna biasanya berdiam di dalam ruang kerjanya. Kadang-kadang ke tempat Yamamoto ataupun ke ruang makan. Mustahil Tsuna pergi ke tempat lain. Gokudera melihat jam tangannya. Jam 4 sore. Tingkat bahaya akan semakin tinggi bila hari sudah semakin larut. Yamamoto menepuk pundak Gokudera sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tsuna mungkin sedang jalan-jalan sebentar, Gokudera. Sebaiknya kita tunggu." Ujar Yamamoto pelan yang ditepis oleh Gokudera.

"Tunggu?! Bagaimana kalau Juudaimae diculik?!"

"Bukankah Tsunayoshi sudah memintamu untuk tidak terlalu khawatir berlebihan. Tenangkan dirimu, Gokudera Hayato." Ungkap Mukuro. Gokudera menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kita tunggu 30 menit…" ujar Gokudera lemah dan hanya berharap Tsuna akan kembali dan tidak menghilang seperti ini.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"J-jadi bagaimana, Gokudera-san?" tanya Chrome agak terbata-bata takut memikirkan kemungkinan yang ada, karena setelah 30 menit berlalu Tsuna belum juga kembali. Ruangan kerja Tsuna masih kosong. Gokudera menggeram kesal.

"Perintahkan semuanya untuk mencari Juudaime!" perintah Gokudera yang diikuti anggukan semuanya bahkan Mukuro yang segera bergegas keluar diikuti oleh Chrome. Yamamoto menghela nafas dan menepuk pundak Gokudera.

"Kita akan menemukannya… Lagipula tidak ada tanda-tanda Tsuna diculik. Tenanglah sedikit, Gokudera" Ujar Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera yang raut mukanya sangat menunjukkan kepanikan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang ! Kau harus cari juga." Ujar Gokudera kesal dan kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan Tsuna. Yamamoto mengangguka dan kemudian keluar juga mencari Tsuna. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sepanjang sore, seluruh Vongola disibukkan untuk mencari Tsuna yang tidak tahu ada dimana. Semua sudut Markas Vongola bahkan sampai ke halamannya sudah ditelusuri namun masih saja belum ada info dimana kira-kira Tsuna berada. Gokudera menghela nafas dan mengelap keringat di dahinya. Sudah 1 jam mereka mencari Tsuna, namun keberadaan boss Vongola itu masih tidak diketahui. Dimana Tsuna?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam melaju pelan dan kemudian berhenti di depan pintu utama bangunan markas Vongola. Kusakabe Tetsuya yang mempunyai gaya rambut yang aneh keluar dari mobil dan kemudian membukakan pintu penumpang.

"Kita sudah sampai, Kyo-san…" ujar pria itu membungkukan badannya sementara pria berumur 20an keluar dari mobil ford hitam dan kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga teras membuka pintu kayu besar Vongola mansion.

"Cepat!! Disana sudah dicari belum??!!!"

"Kita harus menemukannya! Ayo!"

"Tempat mana lagi yang belum diperiksa??"

Hibari Kyoya menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat keibutan dan kekacauan yang terjadi di dalam markas Vongola. Semuanya sibuk berlari, berteriak satu sama lain dengan tampang panik. Hibari tidak suka keributan dan kerumunan. Ini sudah cukup membuatnya kesal. Hibari memanggil salah satu orang yang sedang berlarian dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"D-decimo-sama menghilang sejak pukul 3… Semuanya sedang sibuk mencari, Hibari-sama. S-saya permisi dulu…"

Hibari membelalakan matanya dan kemudian segera melangkah cepat menuju halaman belakang Vongola diikuti Kusakabe yang memakai raut muka khawatir.

-o-o-o-o-

"Sudah cari ke sebelah timur??" tanya Gokudera kepada sekelompok orang yang mngangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Cari lagi! Cari setiap sentinya!!" perintah Gokudera yang menghela nafas dan mengacak rambutnya lagi yang sudah cukup berantakkan.

"Gokudera Hayato, betulkah Tsunayoshi menghilang?" tanya Hibari menghampiri Gokudera yang berada di tengah lapangan.

"Hibari! Ya, Juudaime tidak ada di ruang kerjanya sejak pukul 3. Sebaiknya kau juga ikut mencari!"

Hibari tidak mengubah raut mukanya lalu berjalan memasuki pepohonan lebat yang mengelilingi markas Vongola.

"Kau tunggu disini, Tetsu…" Kusakabe mengangguk dan kemudian berdiam disitu namun langsung disuruh Gokudera mencari boss tersayangnya.

Hibari menyusuri jalan setapak dan setelah sekitar 400 meter berjalan, Hibari mendekati sebuah sungai kecil. Lalu ia menyusuri sungai itu dan tibalah di bukit batu kecil yang tertutupi oleh tanaman hijau lebat yang juga tebal.

Hibari menyentuh tanaman tebal itu dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Kemudian Hibari merasakan sesuatu di tangannya dan mendorong salah satu bagian sehingga muncullah jalan masuk rahasia.

Hibari melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan rahasia yang diselimuti oleh tanaman tebal dengan bunga-bunga. Di tengah-tengah ruangan dalam bukit batu itu, seorang pria sedang berbaring dan tertidur lelap. Dia Sawada Tsunayoshi yang sedari-tadi dicari-cari.

Hibari mendekati Tsuna dan memandangi tampang cowok yang tertidur dengan damainya sambil tersenyum. Hibari menghela nafas dan mengacak pelan rambut cowok yang lebih kecil itu. Tsuna tidak bergeming, dia masih tertidur dengan nafas teratur.

"Tsunayoshi… bangun dalam hitungan ketiga, atau Kami korosu…" perintah Hibari duduk di samping Tsuna yang masih tidak bergeming.

"Tsunayoshi…" panggil Hibari lagi…

"Tsunayoshi " panggil Hibari geram tidak sabaran. Ini memang alasan kenapa Tsuna suka terlambat saat masih sekolah dulu. Tsuna sulit dibangunkan… Masih tidak ada tanggapan.

"Tsunayoshi!" panggil Hibari lagi untuk keempat kalinya dengan nada kesal yang kentara sekali. Tsuna langsung bergidik kaget dan membuka matanya. Lalu dia membelalakan matanya melihat siapa yang ada di depannya…

"H-Hibari-san! K-kenapa?? K-kau sudah pulang??" tanya Tsuna terbata-bata masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya sebagai efek kejutan tadi.

"Semua orang mencarimu… Kata mereka, sejak pukul 3 kau menghilang."

"Eh? Pukul 3? Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Pukul setengah 6…" Tsuna menganga kaget.

"Se-selama itukah aku tertidur?? Ahh… mereka pasti khawatir.. a-aku harus kembali ke mansion. Ayo Hibari-san."

"Tidak usah menyuruhku. Baguslah kau pernah menceritakan tempat ini, atau tidak herbivore itu tidak akan berhenti bersuara sampai kau bangun dan kembali kesana." Balas Hibari masih terdengar kesal, membukakan jalan untuk Tsuna.

"Ma-maaf, Hibari-san…" ujar Tsuna pelan memandang ke tanah sambil keluar dari ruangan rahasianya. Hibari menghela nafas dan kemudian mengalungkan lengannya ke tubuh cowok berambut coklat itu.

"H-hibari-san!" ujar Tsuna tergagap dengan muka merah. Kaget tentunya, tadi kan Hibari sedang marah, terus tiba-tiba sekarang merangkul Tsuna. Siapa sih yang gak bingung? Hibari mencium kening Tsuna dan kemudian mencium telinga Tsuna sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti, sehingga kau tidak akan berani lagi kabur tanpa izin karena tumpukkan tugasmu yang merupakan kewajibanmu, Tsunayoshi…" bisik Hibari sambil tersenyum menggoda yang membuat muka Tsuna semakin merah ke taraf merah yang paling merah.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"J-juudaime? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gokudera khawatir melihat Tsuna yang sedari tadi rasanya tidak nyaman duduk di tempatnya. Muka Tsuna tampak menahan rasa sakit.

"Eh? Aku? A-aku baik-baik saja, Gokudera-kun. Tidak usah.. k-khawatir…" jawab Tsuna menunjukkan senyum terpaksa kearah Gokudera yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Aku betul-betul baik… tenang saja! Hehehe, sekarang kembalilah ke ruanganmu. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku…" lanjut Tsuna lagi yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dan takut akan ditanya-tanya lagi.

"B-baiklah.. kalau Juudaime yang minta.. permisi.. Juudaime…." Pamit Gokudera kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Tsuna. Tsuna segera menghilangkan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya tadi dan merintih kesakitan sambil meletakkah kepalanya dan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. Hari ini, kerjaan Tsuna tidak akan terselesaikan dengan rasa sakit tidak menyenangkan di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

"Hibari-san tidak tanggung-tanggung.. Ouch.. sakit sekali…." Gumam Tsuna merintih kesakitan ingin menangis dan bersumpah untuk tidak kabur dari hal pekerjaan lagi apapun situasinya. Hukumannya terlalu menyakitkan dan melelahkan.

Haaa!! Selesai juga!! 1 minggu gak diapa-apain nih cerita yang rasanya makin lama makin ngawur.. dan rada OOC? Bingung banget nentuin arah ceritanya.. Hahahha.. Tapi aku seneng juga bikin endingnya kayak gitu… Wakakaka!! XD XD XD

Untuk bagian 6996 lagi minum the, terinspirasi dari 1 gambar yang rada-rada bertema alice in wonderland XD

Abis dibaca, jangan lupa review… Kasih kritik dan saran juga deh. Hohoho..

Love, Heavel Veldargone =3


End file.
